For Now
by Kapperz1212
Summary: Not everyone could have been excited about Bella's return to La Push. But what were they really worried about? Embry POV. Submission to Vgirl's challenge off of sillybella's Twilight Challenge Forum. Oneshot


_Author's note- Not everyone could have been as excited as Jacob when Bella decided to step foot on the reservation again. But was it really the Cullens that were their priority? In my mind...not so much._

**The Topic: Write one stand-alone scene or two or more related scenes from the POV of at least one Quileute werewolf.**

**Word Count: 500-1500 words per scene.**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight series or its affiliates._

* * *

I sat in the woods in front of Jacob's house, waiting to see him plow through the front door. 

I'd heard the ancient grumble of the truck as it had pulled into La Push, and there was only one thing that signified.

Bella.

In my world, Bella seemed strange; I didn't quite understand her or her reasons behind associating -especially romantically- with the cold ones that our natures so fervently despised.

And beyond that it seemed even stranger that this could have been the girl that Jacob loved and cared for so desperately. We had been best friends since before I could remember and I simply was at a loss for how he could have feelings for such a traitor.

Sometimes I hated the fact that I was a werewolf. The worst part being the fact that we experienced _everything _first-hand, through the minds of each other. I had nightmares for months over the state Sam found her, the night that the bloodsucker left.

It looked as if someone had jerked her heart out, leaving her to drain away.

Jake had been the one to secure the pieces of her shattered being back together; he had been the one to fill her sickly skin with blushes again. And then…the moment the cold ones returned she couldn't wait to jump back into their family.

It didn't piss me off so much that she did it to the pack, even after all we had done for her. What infuriated me most was that she had done this to Jacob.

Bella's sudden abandonment sickened Jake to a point of repletion. It was almost as hard on us as it was on him because we all had to deal with the emotions through Jacob's head. And so we suffered as a whole. I avoided shifting as often as I could, for each time Jacob joined us my heart would break again.

Not just a simple, cracking break either. It was a complete annihilation of the organ completely, at times the pain was so severe that my breath would escape me and tears would leak from my second form's eyes.

His eyes went flat for months, his bark turned worse than his bite, and he was constantly on edge. We had done our best to lighten his spirits, encourage him to move on. There were plenty of La Push girls that would have died for simply a wink in their direction from Jake.

But he didn't want to hear any of it, and he didn't want any of the girls in La Push. He wanted one girl.

And that was the one that was in his house this very moment.

I couldn't bear to imagine what Jacob would feel if Bella denied him again. I wasn't sure how much agony one man, werewolf or not, could stand.

True love isn't something that's chosen. It's given…for it is a gift. And just like imprinting, once it happens there isn't any going back. He had chosen Bella long ago, and refused to let himself feel anything for anyone else.

How could he be so sure that she was the one? He hadn't even imprinted yet. It was most likely that the being God had chosen for him was still out there somewhere.

But not in Jake's eyes. In Jake's eyes there was only one vision, only one girl, and that was Isabella Swan.

It had been long enough and I started to grow worried. I shifted back, pulling cut off jeans over my bare legs. I pounded on the front door, only to be met by Billy.

"Embry!" Billy stuck his leathery hand over the barrier, motioning me inside. After stepping over the threshold he gave me a solid slap on the back. "How are ya?"

I laughed heartily, "I'm good, Billy. Have you seen Jacob?"

Billy's smile only grew, "He left with Bella." His answer was simple and coy, with an underlying sense of hope.

"Do you have any idea where they went?" I pressed, my smile falling a bit.

"Nope, they just paraded straight out of here the second she arrived." Billy answered, spinning in his chair to go watch the baseball game I heard blaring from the TV set.

"Alright, well thanks Billy," I added, slipping lithely out the front door. I ran into the forest and stripped off my pants, folding them slowly and tucking them into the cord around my ankle.

I phased and just ran around the border, enjoying the wind that wove through my fur. It was a couple of hours still before I heard Jacob join me.

_She's a Virgo. _

His thoughts were humored, loving, and desperate. I was comforted by the fact that she hadn't done anything to hurt him. But it was only a matter of time…

Was all of the hope and care he spent on this leech lover healthy?

_Don't call her that._

Jake growled at me through his thoughts and I choked out an animalistic laugh.

_Alright then, tell the Virgo I said hello...and be careful, Jake. We all remember how this ended last time. _

I answered.

With that I traded forms again, deciding to go home and take a nap. For the first time in a long time, my mind was sound with the fact that my best friend wasn't hurting…at least for now.

* * *

_Author's note- Leave a review if you'd please._


End file.
